1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin trace system and, more particularly, to a bobbin trace system which enables winder control in accordance with the characteristic of a spinning bobbin coming from a fine spinning frame and is capable of detecting a related spindle from which the bobbin has come out. The present invention also relates to a winding system for an irregular bobbin.
2. Prior Art
Generally, in a conventional fine spinning frame, a spinning bobbin coming from the fine spinning frame which has a multitude of spindles is supplied to each spindle on a spun yarn winder. In this winder, spun yarn is unwound from the bobbin, forming a package. This winder is equipped with such a bobbin system that the bobbin discharged out of the fine spinning frame is inserted upright on the tray and carried to a specific position.
In the winder, the spun yarn being unwound from a bobbin is being wound at a high speed on each spindle. In this case, a winding tension of the spun yarn is controlled to a uniform value. That is, when the bobbin is in a fully wound state, the winding is done at a high speed, and with a gradual decrease in the remaining amount of yarn on the bobbin, for example to a 50-percent and to a 30-percent wound bobbin, the winding speed is controlled toward deceleration.
In the meantime, the spinning bobbins being discharged from the fine spinning frame and to be fed into the winder include 50-percent or 30-percent wound bobbins besides a number of full bobbins. If such an insufficiently wound bobbin is fed into the winder, it is impossible to control winding the yarn at a uniform tension.